Cat and Hawk--The Order of the Phoenix
by PricelessImperfection
Summary: CONTAINS OC! Ember Hughes, 4% cat, meets the Flock. As Dumbledore owes her a favor and she needs a lace to hide for a bit, he lets her and the Flock stay at Hogwarts during Harry Potter's fifth year. What will happen? Please read the summary might suck but its a good book I promise! Starts out in third POV but it will usually be first POV


"Well, this sucks." Maximum Ride drummed her fingers along the bars of the tiny cage she had been stuffed in, glancing briefly at her Flock to make sure everyone was there. Fang snorted, and Iggy nodded in agreement as his sightless eyes stared at the concrete wall in front of him. Nudge stayed unusually quiet, and Gazzy and Angel were tense in their tiny cages, hunched up and staring around the room filled with failed experiments with scared eyes.

After a while, there was scuffling and loud protesting outside the steel door as two Erasers dragged in an angry girl with fiery red hair and yellow cat-eyes. Her cheeks were smeared with mud as she snarled, "Let me go, you stupid dogs!" One of the Erasers growled and shoved her in a tiny cage near Angel's as he chuckled and said, "You're not getting away again, mangy cat." The girl laughed bitterly. "Funny, how you say that, when this is my twelft time back here." She smirked with pointed teeth as the Erasers growled and slammed the cage door shut before stomping out.

The girl whistled. "They really are stupid, aren't they?" She hummed, shoving something into the back pocket of her skinny jeans before scanning the room curiously. Angel stared at her in fascination; Two fuzzy black cat ears were perched atop her head, and an equally black tail sprouted from her lower back, and it twitched as she realized she was not the only successful hybrid here.

The girl grinned and laughed bitterly. "You guys, too?" Max glared at her suspiciously. "Who're you?" She asked stiffly, and the ginger grinned. "Curious, aren't we?" She teased, "The name's Ember. Ember Hughes." Then she tilted her head. "But who are you? I've never seen you guys at the School before."

Max. The blonde avian jumped, realizing Angel was talking to her telepathically. Max, I can't see inside her head. She pushed me out! Max's head snapped over to Ember who was watching them curiously. Instead of replying with names, she replied, "Curiosity killed the cat." Ember laughed; "Ah, yes, but every cat has nine lives, you know!" She chuckled.

She then slumped over and drew whatever she had put there out of her jean pocket, and said in a cheerful tone, "I'm bored. We should blow this place up." Iggy and Gazzy's heads shot up as they simultaneously shouted, "Yes!" as Ember kicked open the doors. "It was unlocked! They really should stop underestimating me," she laughed as she ran over to Fan's cage and picked the lock. Fang stepped out of the cage and nodded his thanks before making a beeline for Max's cage to unlock it as Ember stepped over to Angel's. "Hello, mind reader," she said, grinning as the lock made a clicking noise, signaling that it was unlocked. Angel blinked up at her in surprise, and the ginger laughed. "I know a few mind readers myself," she replied casually before moving to Iggy's cage.

"What now, Max?" Nudge squeaked when everyone was free, "Where do we go? We could always go for New Jersey, but I don't quite like the accents some people have there. I honestly think it would be awesome to have an accent, don't you think? I mean-" She was cut off by a loud "NUDGE!" from the Flock, and she shuffled her feet, blushing. "Oops."

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a boom, and Ember stood next to a giant hole in the wall, grinning cheekily. "I know a place we could go to. The stupid Erasers can't go through the boundries there," she said casually. "Plus, the old man who runs the place owes me a favor!" She held up what was in her pocket, an old hand grenade, Gazzy realized, and said, "You might want to move," before popping the lid and chucking it at the door and jumping out the hole in the wall. "We're at leat ten stories off the ground!" Nudge yelped as she ran to the edge.

Suddenly there was a rush of wings, and a golden eagle was perched on a large brick in the rubble. "Coming?" Ember's voice sounded out of the bird, and the Flock stared open-mouthed-Ember had just turned into an eagle, for christ's sake- and then Max shrugged, and said, "What have we got to lose?"

And so, the flock stretched open their wings, and they began to fly across the ocean.


End file.
